


Maybe Don't

by Mari_Marie



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: After they clear up this whole "never speak to me again" situation, Carlos is more than willing to give him one, First Date, M/M, Song fic, TK Strand Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29607957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Marie/pseuds/Mari_Marie
Summary: Carlos blinks at the rapid-fire messages, reminding himself that this is what TK does – he pushes people away when they get too close, when everything seems too good to be true.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 114





	Maybe Don't

**Author's Note:**

> This story (and title) is based on/inspired by the song "Maybe Don’t" by Maisie Peters featuring JP Saxe.

The night had gone better than expected, especially since Carlos hadn’t known _what_ to expect. He had told Michelle that TK is a 10, and he stands by that statement. But TK is also skittish and unpredictable. One minute he might be relaxed and playful, flashing mischievous eyes and flirty smiles…and the next, he might withdraw, shutdown, walk away. Sometimes Carlos can identify the trigger; most times he can’t.

For all his outward bravado, TK is fragile in a way Carlos didn’t expect, but he welcomes the challenge. He wants to earn TK’s trust, wants to make him feel safe and loved. Michelle had warned it was too soon to be thinking the L-word, and Carlos knows she’s right…but he can’t help it. He knows that’s where this relationship is heading.

TK had accepted his dinner invitation without much convincing, but even so, tonight had been approached with cautious optimism. It’s only after he returns home – their official first date officially a success – that Carlos can release the breath he’s been holding for the past two weeks.

**|** _Michelle, 11:08pm: So how’d it go?_

_Amazing_ , Carlos thinks, smiling as he closes his front door, then frowning when another message appears.

**|** _TK, 11:08pm: We should never speak again_

“What?” Carlos blurts, his voice echoing through the living room.

**|** _Carlos, 11:09pm: Why?_

He stares at TK’s words, stunned and confused as he waits for a response. Had he misread the vibe between them tonight? He thought everything had been perfect: the food, the atmosphere, the conversation. Their intimacy had been casual, natural, effortless. They had held hands across the table, had laced fingers as they had walked around town afterwards. Their parting kiss had been –

**|** _TK, 11:12pm: Because I like you_

**|** _TK, 11:12pm: And lately it’s been only getting worse_

**|** _TK, 11:12pm: So we should never speak again_

Carlos blinks at the rapid-fire messages, reminding himself that this is what TK does – he pushes people away when they get too close, when everything seems too good to be true. Like tonight with him. He sighs. “Ty…” It’s a nickname he calls TK even if TK doesn’t know it yet, even if Carlos hasn’t actually said it to him.

**|** _TK, 11:14pm: Okay?_

“No,” Carlos replies and stops by the firehouse the next day to deliver the message in person.

“Carlos!” Paul greets, clapping him on the shoulder as he enters. “Good to see you, man. TK’s around here somewhere…”

As if on cue, TK appears from behind one of the trucks, laughing with Mateo. He freezes when he sees Carlos, his smile disappearing.

Paul arches an eyebrow at the unexpected reaction while Mateo openly gawks until Paul grabs his arm and hauls him away, muttering something about checking hoses.

Carlos watches them go, appreciating Paul’s attempt to give them privacy even if the rest of the firehouse is still buzzing with activity.

TK shifts from one foot to the other. “What are you doing here?”

“I was hoping we could finish last night’s conversation.”

TK shakes his head as he turns, giving into his instinct to flee. He climbs the stairs two at a time, aware that Carlos is following him. “Shouldn’t you be on patrol or something?”

“Austin can manage without me for a few minutes,” Carlos tells him, catching TK’s elbow as they reach the top of the stairs. “Hey. Stop.”

TK shrugs out of his grasp, the gesture more defeated than angry. “Why are you making this so hard?”

Carlos snorts at the accusation. “ _I’m_ making this hard?”

“Yes.” TK sighs, running his hand through his hair. If Carlos could tick a couple less boxes on _The Perfect Boyfriend Checklist_ , this would be much easier. “Listen. I like you, okay? But I’ve run through every outcome and in every one I’m hurt, so just…” He sighs again, his eyes misting. “Just go.”

“I can’t,” Carlos admits, knowing he’s already in too deep. “But I’m hoping I can get a word with your expectations. ‘Cause they don’t seem to be based on you and me.”

TK scoffs like Carlos is being ridiculous. 

“You’ve been making group decisions _about_ us without us.”

TK ducks his head – guilty as charged – but doesn’t resist when Carlos lifts his chin.

“Tell me what I’m going to say and let me edit,” Carlos continues, smiling when their gazes meet. “I think it could be different if you let it.”

TK nods. He knows it could be. He knows Carlos isn’t Alex or any of the other guys who have hurt him in the past. He knows Carlos is different. He _knows_ that. It’s just – “I run from the things that I want the most.”

Carlos returns the nod as he leans closer to press a kiss to TK’s lips. “I get that’s what you do but…maybe don’t.”


End file.
